


I Won't Let Go of Your Hand

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tour Bus, like seriously just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 14:11:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6960262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil talk, cuddle, and kiss. Just tour bus fluff.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	I Won't Let Go of Your Hand

Dan had just finished tweeting that they saw he and Phil’s tour bus for the first time. Apparently the tour bus had only 1 bedroom with a TV and toilet of its own, and they would battle each other to get the “king’s bedroom”. Phil later tweeted that he won the king’s room by doing some “intense rock paper scissors”. All the phans knew it wasn’t true, though. The tweet started overflowing with replies from overly excited (and suspicious) fangirls. 

_“OH MEH GAWD THEY OBVS SHRED THE RROOM PHAN iS REaL!!1!”_

_“Erm phil ymean you won the room to share with yo amaze bf ya twat”_

__

“YUP PHAN IS CONFIRMED EVRY1 IT IS OFFICIAL”

__

Phil read some of the replies out loud to Dan, who chuckled and shook his head. 

“Phil, we’re probably being a tad too obvious about the room situation,” he said in a teasing tone. 

“But Dan, it’s already tweeted, love.” 

It was true, though, of course Dan and Phil had chosen to share the king bedroom (after Phil did some serious begging and bribing). Phil also mentioned in his reply to Dan’s tweet that he brought his Buffy boxset, planning to watch it on the trip. That was true, too. 

They were really enjoying being on the road so far, as Phil had bought 8 different types of new American cereal to try. 

“Dan?” 

Phil was eating some cereal (Dan’s cereal, to be exact) in the kitchen, and he was feeling lonely, even with his best friend—no, new boyfriend—in the same vehicle as him. 

They hadn’t spent much time together after getting on the tour bus, and Phil was craving some alone time with his favourite person. 

“Yeah, Phil, what is it babe?” Dan responded absentmindedly; he was sitting alone in the shared bedroom, browsing Tumblr on his laptop as usual. 

Dan seemed a bit down lately, he hadn’t spent much time with Phil in the last 24 hours, as they were very busy packing their luggage and wrapping up the Playlist Live show they just performed the night before. The only thing he wanted right now was to hold Phil in his arms. 

He was suddenly shot out from his thoughts as Phil appeared in the doorway. 

“H-hey Bear,” Phil stuttered shyly. It felt weird talking to Dan at that moment in time; they really hadn’t had a proper conversation on the tour bus besides reading Phil’s funny tweet replies. 

Dan couldn’t help but giggle with adoration at his cute and shy boyfriend, and looked at him for longer than he should have, to the point where Phil raised an eyebrow at his staring. Then, he wanted to punch himself. 

"Oh, hello Mr.Lester, I haven’t seen you in a while, how have you been?” he asked in a sarcastic tone. 

Phil chuckled and then lost his train of thought as he watched Dan. _Oh, why does my boyfriend always make me speechless at the worst moments by being so stupidly beautiful?!_ He thought to himself angrily. 

“Phil”? 

“PHIIILL…?” Dan shouted impatiently. _Ugh, he’s doing his adorably heart-melting dumbfounded look again,_ he thought. 

“I thought- uh, um, I-I forgot what I wanted to s-say! I’m so sorry, uhh…” Phil stuttered, stumbling over his own words, face flushing a pale cherry blossom pink. 

That was it. Dan’s heart completely melted to the ground at this point. 

He was interrupted by Phil’s lips crashing into his own. It was a gentle and sweet kiss, and Phil’s lips tasted of Dan’s Lucky Charms cereal. 

Dan pulled away with a scowl on his face. 

“Phil! You stupid thief,” he spat. 

“Dan? What’s the matter?” Phil asked, concern now crossing his face. 

Dan immediately regretted using his harsh and angry tone. He was extremely tired and flustered that day, so he probably wouldn’t be lying if he admitted he was grumpy. 

“I can’t believe you were eating my cereal again, Phil! The day was going great until you had to ruin it for me by doing this!” 

“Dan, how did you kn- I, uh, what are you talking about? What make you think that I ate your cereal?” Phil asked, glancing away with twisted lips. 

“Oh, well it tasted like Lucky Charms to me when we kissed, didn’t it? I am disappointed, Phillip.” Dan said teasingly. 

Phil knew Dan was trying to cheer him up, so he decided to tease him back. 

“Oh, my dear Bear, how can I make it up to you? I do not want to tragically lose you to this painful situation of eating your cereal without asking for permission,” he said dramatically, placing a hand on his chest playfully. 

“Hmm, maybe we can cuddle on the bed while eating cereal together and watch the Buffy boxset that you planned to do?” he asked, obviously hopeful that he would oblige. 

“Perhaps, maybe I will do just that with you, Dan.” Phil said. 

After Phil had popped the DVD into the old TV, Dan had ran into the kitchen excitedly, grabbing all their favourite cereals and combining them into one giant mix.

Phil didn’t understand why Dan was so excited about cuddling with him, but to Dan this was special. He got to spend the day on the road with the only person in the world he would ever need. Phil was his everything and Dan knew for a fact that he deserved all of Dan’s never ending love for him. 

As Phil sat under the blankets patiently waiting for his love to arrive with the snacks, he started to drift into sleep. 

Dan walked into the bedroom, welcomed by the sight of Phil sleeping soundly in a sitting position. He must have been tired from the show they had performed the day before. He sighed happily to himself. 

_Oh, Phil, what am I going to do with you?_

Phil woke with a start. He blinked a few times and the first thing he saw was Dan, leaning over him and looking at Phil, nothing but love and adoration in his eyes. 

“Dan, how long have I been asleep?” Phil asked groggily. 

“Hm, just about 15 minutes I think,” he said; his voice was unsure. 

“Well, actually, I dunno how long, I was mostly just admiring the beautiful creature in front of me.” 

Phil blushed, really, really hard, and couldn’t help but imagine his face. He would basically be a giant red tomato at this point. 

“Well, Phil, I think it is time to finally watch some Buffy!” Dan exclaimed, clearly excited. 

“Dan, it’s really cold in here, come under the covers beside me,” Phil whined, patting the spot beside him on the bed. 

“Wow, demanding much? Of course, anything for you, bossypants,“ Dan scoffed, giggling. 

Dan and Phil started the film, and had really enjoyed watching the beginning scene, but afterwards, they really weren’t paying attention. Dan was lost in Phil’s beautiful ocean eyes, and Phil was softly stroking Dan’s soft curly dark chocolate hair that he didn’t bother to straighten that day. They fell into a peaceful silence. 

Until Dan decided to break the silence. He leaned against Phil’s shoulder, and started talking quietly. 

“Phil, I know that I have probably said that I loved you about a million times by now, but I can’t help it. I am so hopelessly in love with you. Just wanted to let you know,” he continued, “that I have loved you since the start.” Dan whispered. 

“Uh, Dan? Are you going deep again?” Phil asked, his heart already melting. 

“Phil, there’s nothing wrong with expressing my affection, is there? I guess I can stop now then…” Dan said, smirking. 

“No! I like it, I was just saying—” Phil protested. 

“Good,” Dan interrupted. “Now, if you don’t mind, we’re going to play a game.” 

“A game? Sounds fun, what are the rules?” Phil asked, intrigued. 

“Well, first of all, I’m going first. As for the rules, the game is fairly simple. I’m going to say and confess everything I like—I mean, love—about you, and what I’m excited to do at the tour and you do the same after I’m finished. Alright?” Dan asks hopefully. 

“That sounds like a good idea, can’t wait to hear what you have to say,” says Phil, heart racing swiftly already. 

Dan slowly and shyly shuffles closer to Phil, tilting his head up so they were facing each other. Phil’s heartbeat quickened, if that was even possible, and he could smell Dan’s marshamallowey scent mingling with his own seaside-vanilla’s. 

“Alright, let’s start.” Dan was beaming widely, dimples caving in. 

Phil suddenly met eyes with Dan, heart pounding. He was probably blushing even more now, Dan always knows how to make him feel flustered and uncomfortable. In a good way, of course. 

Dan cleared his throat and took a deep breath before speaking. “As I’ve said before, I was probably in love with you before we even met in person. Maybe even before we started Skyping each other…” Dan began nervously. 

“Really?” Phil asked, bewildered, not to mention embarrassed. 

“Yeah, I was really hopeless at the start. Uh, okay so yeah, let’s get b—back to what I was saying—” Dan was cut off by Phil giggling. 

“Go on, Bear,” he urged afterwards. 

“Okay, so I’m going to start with my first impression of you.” Dan closed his eyes, remembering the first time they met. 

“The first thing I noticed were your eyes, they were the most beautiful colour I had ever seen. They seem to get more bright and vivid each passing day, and—yeah. Your eyes are just really mesmerising. I knew right away that black wasn’t your natural hair colour, but light eyes compliment your dark hair really well. My favourite colour is black, too, so you should keep it that way.” 

Dan was blushing a deep rose pink at this point. 

Phil sighed and made a motion with his hand, prompting Dan to continue on. 

“I always liked your tallness as well—“ Dan continued rambling on about more of his favourite features until he realized Phil had been completely silent for a while now, so he turned to face him. 

Phil had drifted off to sleep yet again now, and Dan wasn’t close to being finished talking about all the reasons he loved his (now sleeping) boyfriend. 

_And here we are now,_ Dan thought. _Just 2 months ago, I was hiding my secret._ Dan knew he was the luckiest man on earth right now; Phil was the sweetest, kindest, most selfless person he knew, and just so happened to be his boyfriend. He could have all the money and food and riches in the world, but nothing could replace Phil Lester. 

Dan sighs and brushes his fingers along Phil’s cheek. 

“You know I wasn’t done; guess I have to come back to it another time,” he whispers as he quietly leaves the room.

**Author's Note:**

> That's it! Posting this for my friend who was too lazy to make an account!


End file.
